


Lap

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, I AM WEAK FOR THEM, Rolivia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: Tumblr prompt -  “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”





	Lap

**Author's Note:**

> This story is shit. I am so sorry.

She walked out slowly from the bedroom, closing the door silently behind her. Clicks from a keyboard could be heard coming from the office down the hall. It was past midnight, and Amanda had finally finished her shower, her hair slightly damp after a few rubs from her towel that she had discarded somewhere in the bedroom. 

 

Her right side leaned against the wooden door as her ear pressed against it, listening to the fast clicking of the keyboard and loud sighs coming from the other side. Amanda was tired, but she didn't want to go bed alone and cold. She needed Olivia's arm around her slender body to cling to like a teddy bear or blankie.  Without much hesitation, she pushed the door slightly open and slowly stepped into the room where Olivia sat in front of her, at a large desk staring at the bright computer screen. 

 

”I know you're in here.” 

 

Amanda smiled in response as her blue eyes watched the chair spin around, her gaze meeting Olivia’s tired brown eyes. She stood still, feeling her lover’s eyes grazing her body, tracing the covers that she displayed like connecting the dots. She wore only her own Nirvana shirt that had been turned into a crop top and black cotton thong. The way Olivia looked at her, eyes darkening with lust, made her stomach flip and cheeks red. She was never a shy one, no, but right now at this very moment, the predatory look at the older woman was giving her, bottom lip between her teeth and glasses perched on her nose, she felt like a virgin schoolgirl.

 

“C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.” Olivia breathed out in a whisper as her hand extended towards the blonde as an invitation. 

 

She took in the waiting hand, the warm touch on top of her cold skin was more intense than she imagined. The feel in the air had shifted, thicker and much hotter than it was when she first walked into the room. Amanda walked toward the brunette as she was guiding her.  

 

Her feet dangled over the computer chair arm as she sat comfortably on Olivia's lap. Goosebumps crawled up her leg as Olivia ran her hand up and down in caressing matter, an attempt to warm up the blonde as her other hand typed away at the keyboard. “You smell so good” she husked onto the warm skin before replacing her nose with her lips, gently kissing the delicate heated spot along the side of Olivia’s neck. 

 

“I could say the same about you.” Olivia teased with an amused chuckle. ”Lavender,” she added as she turned her head towards the blonde, and captured her lips into a kiss. 

 

”Your favorite.” Amanda murmured between the kiss as her fingers wrap around the back of Olivia's neck, burying deep in the hair at its base, tugging their mouths together. 

 

Amanda tried to calm her racing heart, but it was pointless. Feeling Olivia’s tongue slip into her mouth claiming her own was like an erotic dancer. Her stomach quivered at the touch of Olivia’s fingertips on her belly, her fingernails scratching down along her skin before teasing the hem of her thong as their tongue danced.  

 

Olivia smiled into the kiss, making Amanda send a low moan to vibrate between them as her legs were widened, one placed on top of the forgotten work desk. Her fingertips were feeling up the creamy inner thighs of shaking blonde. Olivia broke their kiss, their heavy breathing in sync, along with their rapid heartbeats. Her nose nuzzled against Amanda's neck, inhaling the intoxicating lavender scent mixed with arousal that had quickly grown between their heated kiss. Amanda’s chest was rising and falling rapidly in desperation. Her eyes shut, feeling Olivia’s lips against her neck, planting delicate kisses. 

 

Olivia's fingers reached their goal, the now wet dark patch between Amanda's thighs. Her hand slipped down, quickly feeling at the silky wetness against her fingers. Her middle finger traced the wet slit, gaining her a low moan from the blonde. She smiled proudly, and began to draw circles against the erect clit. ”Hmm, is this what you wanted, baby?” she asked teasingly. 

 

All Amanda could do was nod in response, her teeth sinking into bottom lip as the older woman’s circles quickened and hardened in each rotation. ” _ Liv” _ she croaked, ” _ please.” _

 

Olivia's tongue traced along the shell of Amanda’s ear, nibbling lightly at it before claiming the lobe in her mouth, tugging gently. ”Yes, baby?” she hummed her hot breath against Amanda's neck. 

 

”In….. _ fuck.. _ inside.”  

 

”Like this?” she asked huskily as she slid her finger inside. 

 

Amanda arched her back, letting a low groan past her dry lips. ”M-more.” 

 

She moaned feeling two extra fingers slip inside her, filling her up. Her hip bucked down hard on Olivia’s fingers as they curved inside of her. How easily Olivia felt her g-spot with little effort, as she slowly began pulsing motions, up and down ever so slowly.  Amanda moaned in response to the deepest part of each thrust of her lover’s fingers, each moan becoming weaker. 

 

Amanda panted and gasped for air, her eyes still shut. She could feel Olivia’s smile against her neck, her hot breath tickling against her warm skin.  “ _ Livvv…”  _

 

“I can feel you, baby.” 

 

Olivia’s pace quickened and started to become tougher with each thrust as her thumb circled Amanda’s clit.  This action alone sent the blonde over the edge. Her body nearly hanging off the desk chair as she rolled her hips up and down, riding Olivia’s fingers. “So close,” she panted. 

 

“Come for me..”

 

Amanda cried out in satisfaction and slight surprise when she felt an immense heat envelope her, and a wet orgasm shoot out of her for the first time. It was different than her usual orgasms. It was amazing, and earth shattering. She fell back onto Olivia’s embrace, realizing her body had arched up to compensate for the intense orgasm. Sweat rolled down the sides of her face as she closed her eyes and caught her breath, the after-shocks of her orgasm rolling over her.

 

”Now, I can sleep.”   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you actually liked it leave a comment down below :)


End file.
